Oversized
by haddock.hofferson
Summary: While on a flight together, Hiccup and Astrid find a lost puppy and search for the owner


Chapter 1: Oversized

"Let's go on a flight together, babe." Hiccup looked up to see his girlfriend walking into his study. It had been a busy week. A fire broke out on the east side of the island, there had been several fights between the villagers and when Hiccup and tried to interfere, he got punched in the face.

"Okay." he said. He grabbed her hand and walked out to the stables. He mounted Toothless and helped Astrid on. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. "Let's go bud," he said, urging Toothless into the sky. They flew in comfortable silence until they heard a weird barking sound. "What the Thor?"

They landed on an island and heard rustling in a near by bush. "Come out, or-or we're coming in!" Hiccup yelled. Astrid readied her axe and Hiccup unclipped the Dragon Blade. Toothless stood in a protective stance around the two young adults. Suddenly an animal jumped out of the bushes. The animal had four legs, a tail, a wet nose, big brown eyes and floppy ears. The animal was a about the size of a terrible terror, with a tan fur coat.

"Oh my Thor! It's a puppy!" Astrid squealed as she bent down and held her hand out. The puppy immediately jumped into her lap, causing her to land on her rear and licked her face, giggles coming out of Astrid's mouth. "She's so cute!"

Toothless immediately went to sniff the dog, and when he found out that it was harmless, he wagged his tail, hitting Hiccup in the face with his prosthetic. Toothless and the puppy started to chase each other around the patch of grass.

"Can we keep her?" Hiccup turned and looked at his girlfriend. "Please?" A humorless laugh escaped his lips.

"Astrid, we have TWO dragons at home. Adding a puppy? That's like a miniature Toothless!" he said pointing to the Night Fury, who was wagging his tail and sticking his rear in the air. He had his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Please, your dragon acts like a puppy. YOU even SPOIL him like a puppy. So what's the difference? Hmm?" he looked at her, an incredibly annoyed look on his face. His face softened when he heard a small bark and a small growl. Toothless and the puppy were bonding. He took her hands in his and sighed.

"Okay, we'll go into town, see if the dog belongs to anyone. If not, we'll take her home to Berk. Deal?" he asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Deal." she said excitedly and kissed on the cheek. "I love you!" she said as he laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yea sure." She frowned and socked him in the the shoulder. "Fine! I love you too. Geez, anger issues. Is that anyway to treat your chief?" he asked jokingly. She shook her head and cupped his cheek. He leaned in and passionately kissed her, arms snaking around her waist. They didn't let the kiss linger that long and broke away.

"Let's go into the town and see if she belongs to anyone." Hiccup said as Astrid nodded.

They strolled into town and knocked on every door, asking anyone if they lost a puppy. They came across different kinds of people. One young man tried to kiss Astrid, and he earned a punch in the nose, breaking his nose.

"I guess that's what you get!" Hiccup had said as he put an arm around her. They heard a ruckus behind them and turned around. They saw Toothless chasing the puppy around. When she started barking, Toothless then started to mimic the puppy. "Bud! What're doing? Crazy Night fury!" The couple laughed at the crazy dragon.

"YOU FOUND HER! YOU FOUND MY PUPPY!!" a high pitch voice knocked Hiccup and Astrid out of their reverie. A young girl came into view. She had red hair in a bun and big brown eyes. "PEANUT!" The puppy, Peanut, jumped into the little girl's arms. Peanut licked the little girls face. She laughed as Hiccup and Astrid smiled. The girl looked towards the couple. "Thank you so much! I was so worried about her!" she ran and hugged Hiccup's legs. Astrid bent down and the little girl jumped in her arms.

"You're very welcome sweetheart. We're glad we found her." Hiccup looked down at the site. His girlfriend hugging an eight year old. It made him smile, knowing that it was gonna happen one day with kids of their own. "It's getting late, your parents are probably worried sick. Take care if yourself little one." The little girl smiled and took her puppy and left.

Hiccup helped her up and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded against his chest. He pulled away slightly and held her head in his hands. "One day, we'll get a puppy. I know how much you wanted to keep the puppy." he said. She shook her head.

"It's fine, Hiccup. A little girl found her puppy. That's all that matters. And I know we will." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead head, and then her lips. They held hands as they made their way through the town. The couple mounted Toothless, who was already missing his friend, and flew into the sky.

"I'm sorry bud, I know she was your friend. But soon we'll get a puppy. I promise you that." Toothless cooed in response and they laughed. They made their way home and stopped in front of Astrid's house. "Thanks for the idea of a flight," he said and him and Astrid jumped off Toothless. They walked right up to the door. "I really needed that." he said, taking her hands in his.

"Anytime babe." She smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked him. He nodded and she kissed him. "Good night, love you."

He smiled and hugged her. "Love you too. Sleep well." She reluctantly let go of his hand. She smiled as she went in her house. "Alright bud, lets get some sleep for once." Toothless cooed in agreement as the young chief and Night Fury made their way to the house.


End file.
